CRAVINGS
by LusciousNesha
Summary: One shot! Pregnant Nyota has been having her taste buds taken over by the baby in her belly...


**Cravings**

They had come to a verbal agreement on the first night of which they consummated their marriage. It was after their Vulcan bonding and wedding ceremonies, in one of the caves of New Vulcan, before those with passion were on the lands...

Spock's head was on Nyota's breast, his hand was gently stroking over the bite mark that he had engraved onto her flesh earlier, and he was centering himself after a rather dynamic orgasm he had just launched inside of her. He listened to her pulse and calculated the number of beats per minute of her racing heart. He almost told her that he loved her. He had not said it to her in at least a year, and the last time that he had said it had been the only time that he had ever managed to say it to anyone. She broke into his thoughts as she stroked his hair and said, "I have always liked the name Saada, for a girl. I've only ever thought of girls' names which is peculiar considering the people in my family tend to make more sons than daughters, but... I just think of girl names when I consider possible children."

His fingers stroked from her neck down to her bellybutton, and for a moment, he envisioned her pregnant, with his child, swollen and glowing, and beautiful, and because he was still not centered, the thought struck a small smile from him. He made circles around her bellybutton and asked in a low voice, "How often do you consider possible children?"

"Not often, but it's in my head right now, considering our agenda for the rest of the night." He smiled, again, but she could not see him doing so. She laughed lightly and said, "I'm probably going to be impregnated, so just to let you know, if she's a girl, I get to name her."

"You will wish to name her Saada?"

"Yes. It means helpful. I know that isn't very glamorous, but the name itself is so pretty to me. I like that one and Sanaa, which means a work of art. So, if we have two girls, we already have two names."

"And if we have boys?" Spock questioned.

"Well, you can name them names fit for a Vulcan man child." She snickered a bit, then stated, "So, if there is a daughter, I name her, and any son, you name, deal?"

"That is agreeable, Nyota."

When Nyota was pregnant with the first three, she craved meat. Two miscarriages and one healthy toddler later, and her pregnancy brought about different cravings. Sweets. She looked at her swollen body in the mirror and sighed. Styik was seated at the table, looking at his portable computer and her sigh captured his attention. "Are you alright, Mother?"

"I am fat. This is the fattest that I have ever been in life, and she still wants to stretch me even further. Where is Spock with her dinner?" She asked. She rubbed her belly and said, "If I can even call these cravings dinner. It is going to be hell getting rid of all of this after she is born."

"You can do it, Mother. You slimmed down after you had Sytar. I will help you, just as I did then." He offered her a smile. His smiles were helpful, and he knew it. He did not have the same reservations that Spock did about such things, and it helped her greatly.

Still, she said, "When I was pregnant with Sytar, the most unhealthy thing I ate was chicken fried steak. I mean, there were nights when I ate chicken fried steak, steak and fried chicken, and that was not healthy at all. Today alone I have had donuts, cake, cookies, brownies, fudge, and for dinner, I am having pie and ice cream. I tried to have a sandwich and got sick. I tried to have a salad and it tasted terrible to me. I am in so much trouble."

"The vitamins will help." Styik said.

Spock entered the room carrying a tray with Sytar latched around his neck, with his arms. She smiled and grabbed the tray from him. "Thank you!" She removed the top off of the tray and smelled the pecan pie. Next to the slice of pie was a mound of pecan pralines and caramel ice cream, and a disc of pecan praline candy.

"It was most difficult obtaining this particular request, however I was able to find the recipes for both the candy and the pie, and Mrs. McCoy prepared both for you." Spock informed her.

"God bless Janice." Nyota said, reaching for a spoon, with a wide smile.

"Sanaa will be her goddaughter, therefore, she felt it was within her scope of support to help." Spock said. He took Sytar off of his back and stood him up on the floor. Sytar walked over to Nyota as she sat down and climbed onto her lap. "Share." He said and reached for her candy.

Spock gently grabbed his hand and said, "No. It is far too late for you to have sugar and you have already had your maximum amount of sugar for the day." He picked Sytar up and said, "It is time for you to wash up, Son." Sytar frowned at this, but Spock lead him out of their living quarters, to the boys' quarters. Styik reached across the table and held his hand out. She broke a piece of her praline off for him and he ate it.

She knew that he would connect with Sytar when he got back to their room, to allow him to taste it through his memory. Sytar would be satisfied with being able to taste the candy. That child loved candy, but his metabolism was not as advanced as Styik's, therefore he was not allowed the same amount of sugar. It seemed a little cruel to Styik, seeing as how Sytar desired it so much, and the fact that Nyota had it so accessible during this pregnancy. Nyota finished her desert/dinner, and Styik gathered his computer to leave. He kissed her on the forehead and said, "You have two more months. Maybe you will have her early. Sytar came early, and you just stated yourself that you are larger than you were with him."

"But _she _is smaller, in there, than he was." She said. Then, she tilted her head and said, "I want some cheesecake."

Styik smirked and said, "When I go into our room, I will tell Father not to return without some."

Spock returned to the bedroom carrying a little box with cheesecake inside of it. He looked around for Nyota and eventually found her laying on the floor of the lavatory with her face on the rim of the toilet. He placed the box down and rushed to retrieve something to help settle her stomach and a cloth to help cool her face. When he sat next to her on the floor and wiped her forehead, she muttered, "She f*cking hates me."

Spock tilted his head and said, "I seriously doubt that at this point she is capable of such processes." Nyota glared at him and was about to comment, but turned to face the inside of the bowl and began to rid her body of more of her poor selection of dinner. Sytar had only made her sick in the beginning. Sometimes, a smell, or a mission, or some random fleeting moment of nausea visited her during her pregnancy with him, but Sanaa was just plain relentless.

Nyota was in fair more discomfort than she had been in before, craving far worse, and craving more frequently. She had to leave from her duties earlier, and been more exhausted than ever before. "I will never ask for this again." Nyota finally said, her face echoing from the inside of the bowl. "Flush." She said, which caused the toilet to flush.

After a while, she was able to get up and return to the bedroom. She covered her nose and said, "Get it out of here!" Spock quickly grabbed the box, which she had requested, and threw it into the disposal chute. She sighed and laid down. "That smell made me feel like I was going to get nauseous again." He climbed into bed with her and spooned himself around her. He placed a hand on her womb and began to transmit emotion. He loved Nyota, he loved his daughter, and he wanted both of them calm, and rested. After a moment, Nyota went to sleep and he held her closely, with his hand still in place.

In the middle of her usual resting time, Nyota awoke and shook Spock. He opened his eyes and focused on her. She whispered, "I am so sorry, Sweetie... can you go and get me some tacos?"


End file.
